The Walking Dead: A New Frontier
by Josh DD
Summary: Javier, a new character in the game teams up with now-teenager Clementine, try to find his parents in a dead, apocalypse world. Will they succeed?


**This is the walking dead season 3: A New Frontier. I'm making this from my view. And personally MY view. I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD OR THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ASSOCIATED WITH TWD. It's owned by TTG (Tell Tale Games]. So, the new season is about to premiere in November and since I've got nothing to do, I might as well just create a Season Three before the real one comes out/ I hope yous enjoy this! This is a one part out of two.**

* * *

Clementine, _AJ and Kenny ambled, silently through the warm grass. There was no walker in-sight, which was good news at first. Clementine held AJ in her arms. The warm grass bristled her legs. There was still daylight, which surprised Kenny. Clementine didn't know what she could expect anymore. Everything in this world, you couldn't really tell the differences anymore, or what to expect anymore. It was just redemption you could focus on._

 _As Clementine walked through the grass, she took a quick glance at Kenny, who half-smiled at her. She smiled back and proceeded walking ahead. Kenny too. The incident with Jane that happened back there, was so unexpected to Clementine. She didn't know what to expect anymore but confusion. A lot of confusion. Her best friend, Kenny had a riot with her friend, Jane which concluded in a bloody nightmare. She couldn't really take this anymore. It was so...evil. She ceased walking. Kenny too. Kenny knew what was going through the girl's mind. He could tell she was thinking about what happened back there. It was just an hour ago or so._

"Clementine, sweet pea, I don't know what to say anymore. I never expected that to happen."

 _[It's okay, I get it]_

 _[Its about survival now!]_

 ** _[Everything's unexpected]_**

"If only I could rewind, I would, Clemmy. It happened so swiftly, that If I knew AJ was still alive and not dead...I would've not...killed her. The rage-"

"Everything's bound to be unexpected nowadays." Clementine explicated, with a nerve so high, that she knew she could've done something bad. But she could control it. "I know you, Kenny. You're short-tempered, but I like that." She smiled. "You do it to protect us; thank you."

Kenny smiled. "Thanks for understanding."

They then heard a rumbling noise, not too far.

"Goddamn these walkers!" Kenny bellowed. More walkers started appearing out of nowhere. And soon they were encompassed by them. Clementine was now terrified of what the outcome of the results could be. They had weapons, but they still had a disadvantage. AJ. He was now crying uncontrollably and Clementine was getting more petrified. "Shit! SHIT! If only that ass-lady let us enter in Wellington, none of this would've fu-"

"Kenny!" Clementine shouted. "Behind you!"

But It was too late. The walker slammed into Kenny so hard, that they both thumped down on the ground. Kenny's weapon flew out of his hand, and possibly his reach. And AJ was crying even more louder. "Holy SHIT! Clementine do something!" The walker had its jaws wide open to cut into Kenny's flesh but Kenny avoided that, as he attempted to keep steady. The walker was, amazingly stronger. "Motherfucker."

Clementine had to make a decision. There was also an opening. Was it too late?

 _[Leave Kenny and save AJ]_

 ** _[Save Kenny]_**

Clementine had had enough. She took hold of her glock and blood splattered on the ground. She shot the walker through its head. She sighed relieved. Kenny quickly got up, grabbed Clementine's hand and ran through the opening. There was nothing but a river in-sight in the direction they were going. They took a right but it looked like everything was planned. Its as if a diversion happened to distract Kenny and Clementine. They were surrounded and it looked like the river was their sole option. But Kenny had a different plan. He wanted to get out of this alive, and avoid jumping in the river along with AJ. He knew the child wouldn't survive that. He ran forward, Clementine behind him. They were both slicing their way out of there, and soon enough they did. Luckily, there were only a few walkers there. Most of them were on their right and left. Clementine had already gave the baby to Kenny, so she could run quicker. As soon as they knew they were safe they stopped.

"Are they gone?" Kenny enquired, panting. So was Clementine.

"Yes. I think so." Clementine looked behind her, and sure enough, she was right. "We're okay." She smiled.

Kenny looked at the baby. Fortunately, it stopped crying. "That was too close. We gotta be more aware of our surroundings next time, and try to NOT be in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay."

* * *

It was now morning. They both camped in a quiet, well-protected spot. They then carried on, hoping to find help.

"We gotta be sure where we're going. We gotta find other survivors and survive along with them. God knows what can happen out here to us."

 ** _[Not too far]_**

 _[You're right]_

 _[...]_

"We can't go too far away from Wellington. I remembered Edith said that there could be space in a couple of months away."

"That's a great idea. And IF we survive in the next few months." They both sat down on a log, that looked rotten enough. They both didn't care.

Silence filled the air.

 ** _[I miss Lee so much.]_**

 _[I miss Omid.]_

 _[I hope we find Christa.]_

Clementine sighed. "I miss Lee so much."

 _Kenny sighed._ "Do you know what would've happened if Lee was here with us? If he saw me and Jane in a bloody riot? He would've broken us both down. That's what he would've done. If Lee was here, none of this goddamn shit would've went to hell with that bastard Russian kid. If Lee was here, all of us survivors would've made it out. Sarita, Nick, Alvin, Walter-"

"Luke." Clementine also mentioned. She sighed. Kenny sighed too.

"That's of how much of a good guy he would've been if he was still alive."

"It's all my fault." Clementine thought. She began crying a bit."I was too stupid at that age, thinking I could survive and not put anyone in danger. I put the person I loved the most in danger. I put Lee in danger. In...harm's way."

"None of that was your fault, Clementine. You're one of the smartest girls I have ever seen in my entire life. I swear on Lee's grave! You're actually THE smartest girl, just to make myself more clear." Kenny said, smiling. He embraced Clementine. They both had tears from their eyes. And then...a gunshot. And screaming. "You know-"

 **"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"**

"The fuck!?" Kenny got up.

 **THE WALKING DEAD: A NEW FRONTIER.**

* * *

 _40 Months Later..._

A teenage girl, possibly 15 with a young man, possibly in his 20's were walking down an alley, then through a forest, trying to reach an abandoned building. The man had a sign on his neck, and looked a lot older. But he wasn't. He was holding a shotgun. The teenage girl was missing a finger, she recalled the occasion perfectly well. She had a sheath attached to her waist, with a gun in its holster. And a knife in its sheath. And she had a cap, with a letter 'D'. The man was Javier. The girl was Clementine.

"so...what the hell happened back there, Clem?" Javier asked, looking back in his direction, aware of any dangers that might be approaching them.

"Something I have to deal with every damn day." Clementine swore a word by looking at the ground. She looked back at Javier. "Its her. I can't get enough of that bitch! She's so...hard to deal with every second!"

Javier laughed at this. "Don't worry. Everyone feels the same way. Me, in a peculiar way, have known her for at least seven years. I know it's hard getting along with Olivia...but try-"

"Try what?" Clementine answered back, not amused at all. "Try talk some sense into her, since she's like family to you." She muttered, quite obnoxious to that response. She sighed. "How far longer?"

"We're almost there."

They kept walking for another minute or so.

 _[Similar to Larry she is...]_

 _[...]_

 ** _[She needs to control herself]_**

"Control." Clementine responded with one word.

"Huh?" Javier didn't quite understand that. There were trees at their right and left as they kept walking. The ground was concrete, Javier guessed this was once a construction site from the look of things.

"Self-control. She needs to have control to survive in this world. The world. She thinks she's grasping it in her hand, as if she has complete dictation over it. She almost got bit twice, and put us in danger multiple times. She's having us at risk. So...she's stupid, then."

 **(?) Javier will remember that.**

"Can't blame you for saying that." Javier replied without concern. "You're pretty much right."

They arrived at a small alley. A sign that read 'One way', with an arrow pointing forward from where they were standing. Looking steadily and forward, they saw a walker devouring another one on the ground. It had the same sign on its back, just like Javier on his neck.

 **#BAM#**

Clementine shot the walker through its head and it slammed down on the ground immediately, having no more control. The abomination was motionless, its life being meaningless. It was motionless. Javier walked forward. "That one must be marked too." He handed Clementine a magazine. "We must be getting close."

Clementine nodded in approval.

"Hang on..." They walked past the eaten walker, and bended down to the other one that was alive several seconds ago. "This...is something dissimilar."

"You know this walker?" Clementine enquired, her sight on it anew. She sighed, seeing that the world she knew converted into a cruel, lonely world with a single path to complete darkness that she needed to get past, to survive, and find redemption ultimately.

"Hard to tell." His voice was gravelly. "From the look of things, we _must_ be getting close."

"You said that already. Twice now." She lifted up two fingers.

"Yes, you're right. And I was right." He looked above his shoulders and saw the building. "Ha. We definitely must be getting close! C'mon." Clementine rolled her eyes. She knew he was just playing along with her. She could see, that he was something like Luke in a way. She disregarded her thought and advanced forward, right behind Javier. "Okay. Once we go there. You know what to do?"

Clementine nodded. "Good."

 _[You think we'll succeed in finding your parents in time?]_

 ** _[Let's go over the plan once more...to be certain.]_**

 _[We need to keep looking]_

"Let's go over the plan once more. Shall we?" Clementine exchanged looks with Javier. She smiled, he smiled back.

"And we shall, my lady." He bowed down, pretending to be some royal guard before her.

"Get up you!" She laughed a bit. He laughed too.

"Okay. So we first be aware of our surroundings. Ya never know what might hit us with violence, harm, or whatever danger. We go inside and-"

"Look for your fellow mates. And...family." Clementine cut him off, so he could see she wasn't just 'some' girl but a memorable one. "We might have to find a connection to these walkers that were marked along the way. That counts about ten. That's a lot. There might be some key to this."

"Exactly."

"Sounds good." And before they knew it, they were already there, right in-front of the building. It was a shaggy-looking building, some ruins in it. It was a skyscraper once, before all this nightmare occurred. "Shit. Too close. We're too close."

"I don't know what you're fussing about since we're not even in-"

 **#BAM# #BAM#**

"Clementine get down!"

"Bloody hell!" She ran towards Javier. Another spray of bullets came flying towards her, but she slid just in time behind a big boulder. She caught her breath. The terror in her eyes said it all.

"You need to be more careful!" Javier complained in annoyance. "We get caught like that, it's over."

"S-Sorry. I wasn't paying much attention. I'm sorry, Javier."

"It's okay. Sorry for nearly shouting at you. My nerves can get the better of me sometimes. Nonetheless, who the hell was that?" He looked at Clementine who shrugged.

"Must be a sniper...in the ruin of the building." Clementine guessed.

"You're right. Let's try sympathize with his suggestion." Before Clementine could respond, he continued. "IF it's a good suggestion." He raised his head a bit, but not before getting shot at. "Fucking psycho that idiot is." He began thinking. "We need to create a distraction."

"I have an idea. It might be dangerous, but I need you to run across from this boulder to the other, as fast as you can."

"Are you crazy?" Javier questioned. "What are you trying to suggest-"

"Just trust me on this. Okay?"

Javier began having second thoughts but knew he could trust her. "Fine." Javier said, out of options. Clementine raised the gun.

"On my count. One...two..." She raised her head up and swiftly the gun and shot multiple bullets at their enemy. The person took cover gently, not knowing this was some kind of distraction. "Three!"

Javier raced along the dirt to the other boulder. He slid at final. He then nodded at Clementine. "Now what?"

"I'll get him to shoot at me, a couple more bullets. Then you can aim, pull the trigger and hit him."

"Or we could've disarmed him somehow."

"Any better idea, genius?" Clementine frowned at him in frustration. "I guess not." She concluded her sentence. "Okay, I'll distract him. But take your time and shoot him."

"Got it." Javier replied with certainty. He took out his Glock, then looked at Clementine and nodded once. He got in his position. Then...Clementine fired a few bullets and showed herself over the boulder. "What are you doing?!"

"Just shut up and do what I say!" Clementine said. Javier reacted at this in surprise but knew she was right. Clementine waved at the sniper. The sniper immediately saw her and took aim. "Over here, you piece of shi-!" The sniper shot at her, but just in time she covered herself. "Shit." She muttered. Javier was already in position. He took aim, and slowly adjusted his finger on the trigger, slightly pulling it back. The sharpshooter looked to his left and saw Javier, his mouth widening in horror. He knew it was the deadline for him. But then something else happened. "JAVIER! BEHIND YOU!"

A walker slammed into Javier, he already pulled the trigger but missed from about half a metre from the enemy's head. The walker climbed on top of Javier. But he was ready, he stabbed the walker through its already-infected brains. It collapsed to the ground.

 _ **[Shoot sharpshooter]**_

 _[Hesitate]_

And then a gunshot. Javier looked in horror at Clementine but sighed in relief. She took the shot. The sniper fell from the building and hit the ground, his body cracked and bones broken. A pool of blood appeared under his torso, head and legs. It was over for him.

Clementine sighed. "It's done."

Javier nodded sadly.

 **(?) Javier will remember your lack of concern.**

Clementine angrily walked past him. Javier was confused. "Sometimes we gotta take matters into our own hands. That's the way this world works now." He guessed she was pissed off. He sighed and followed.

They soon enough got at the top of the building. Before this however, there were two other people at the bottom of the building, but they were knocked out easily by Clementine and Javier. They were at the top and heard talking inside the room. There were at least four people in there. Javier nodded. He opened the door and took aim, Clementine right beside him.

The first person Clementine saw was a woman with black hair, a leather jacket, a pistol in its holster, jeans and boots. She opened her mouth in distress.

 _[What happened before all this?]_

 _[Is it really you?]_

 ** _[Lilly?_**

"L-Lilly?" Clementine lowered her gun. Javier followed her action and took the information inside. He guessed she knew the woman quite well from the look of things. "I thought you never...survived."

The other three people were standing there. One was unarmed, the other two with ak-47's clutched in their hands, aiming at Clementine and Javier. Lilly gasped. "Clementine? Where's Kenny? Where's...Lee?" Lilly couldn't speak for certain.

"Lee..." Clementine said the word that saved her from the apocalypse. The only person that was there for, that taught her survival skills and many techniques. That told her to keep her hair short. "Lee didn't make it. He's de..." She couldn't say the word.

"And Kenny? And all the others? What happened to them?"

"Kenny is-"

"The fuck is going on here? You two bastards come in here as if you're invited to a kids party. Where's your party hats, you-"

"Drake, calm down." Lilly said, gesturing with her both hands. "It's okay. I know the girl, but not the man. I'm sure she has an explanation for this.

"What're you talking about? One of them took out our sharpshooter as if he was no use to us!" Drake was seriously pissed off. "But now that I think off it, he wasn't any use to us." He crossed his hands in anticipation.

"Didn't you hear any gunshots?" Javier enquired. Trying to reason with them further, even although Clementine knew Lilly, she could've developed into a dangerous person. "How could you possibly not have heard-"

"We did." Drake said. "We heard them alright. But we couldn't risk sending our men out there. If we did, you two fuckers were already flat down on the ground breathless. So we were deciding what to do with you two...intruders."

"Were there other people here before you all? A tall man, a small woman, two young men-"

"Nobody was here." Lilly said. "We promise you that. We got here just a week ago."

"A-A week ago? You mean I've been tracking wrong this whole time?"

"No. It can't be." Clementine said.

"Who exactly are you looking for?" Drake questioned. The other two people lowered their guns at this point, still not speaking a word.

"My family. I lost them in a herd of walkers. Trying to find them now. I'm not having so much luck, now am I?"

Lilly now spoke up. "We should get you two to safety. You both could stay here if you like." Lilly saw them two looking at each other as if thinking that was the most stupidest idea ever mentioned in their life. "Or you have other people in your care?"

"We actually do. A couple of kilometres from here." Javier didn't hesitate saying the information loud. He trusted Clementine enough.

Clementine nodded. "He's right."

"How many?" Drake asked. Javier and Clementine remained inaudible. "How many goddamn people are in your group?"

Clementine looked at Javier. "Seven." Javier said. "There are seven people in our group, excluding a young toddler."

"Toddler? Did you actually say toddler?" Drake questioned, not actually believing it.

One of the others started talking for the first time. "I haven't seen a child for almost two years. That's amazing."

"This is Brandon." Drake introduced him. "This other fella is Mark. They're both really protective over our group so I suggest to not make them furious in any case. You got that?!" He then looked at Clementine. She had her arms crossed. She lifted an eyebrow. "That includes you, young lady."

"Don't...call me young lady."

"Ma'am? That alright to you? I guess it is." He looked at Lilly. "I guess we don't after all have an alternative path in our way. We can't trust these people, Lilly. They came barricading in our building, trying to threaten us! With their guns! In my building!"

"Calm down. Let's meet their group and figure out what to do. We could maybe join-"

"NO! HELL NO! Lilly, do you know what the fuckety fuck fuck happens if we're all in a big group? Mark my words. We. All. Die. End of story for Drake, Lilly, Brandon, Mark and for everyone else! I'm not risking this shit another time. A group of three, maximum four is sufficient. We need not anymore."

"Just to be clear." Drake looked at Javier who spoke in a calm, audible tone. "You actually _had_ seven people in your group. Now just six."

Drake came face to face with Javier. Javier displayed no sign of fright. "You come here and threaten us. Now you correct me? Why don't you take yourself and your calculations somewhere else before I put you on your ass this instant! You hear that? In case, you haven't figured out, you didn't let me conclude. I was gonna say the two downstairs were helping us with supplies. They were gonna leave. And the sharpshooter? He was an asshole in his own way. Good for him." Drake then looked at Clementine. "And you? Ma'am, I suppose you clearly have no idea who you're messing with. So shut it before-"

Drake had enough. Drake took a hard blow from Javier and went backwards in surprise. He wiped the blood from his lip. "You! YOU!" He got in a ready stance.

"No one talks to her this way!"

"STOP THIS SHIT BEFORE I FUCKING BREAK IT APART!" Lilly bellowed in annoyance. She looked like she needed a rest. She looked exhausted. "Clementine. Take this man outside, and wait there. I'll talk with Drake." Lilly turned round to Drake. She looked at the other two who had their guns raised, already aiming. "Put your guns down." She lowered her hand. They obeyed her. "Let's figure this out." Drake smirked at her.

* * *

"Do you really think this will work, Lilly?" Clementine enquired, retrieving her Glock to its place. "You know? Drake and his people living with us?"

"I didn't say they and me are living with you now. Not yet. Not before we meet your group. So, how is your group? What kind of people are in your group?"

 _[I better not mention that]_

 ** _[We're a strong group]_**

 _[We're not weak, Lilly]_

"We're a strong group. Stronger than before, stronger than ever. You'll see. We all survived for seven months already. I met Javier seven months ago. He's a great guy and all."

"And...Kenny? He's with you?"

Clementine stopped walking. She sighed. "I haven't seen him for months, Lilly. We somehow got separated and we've been trying to find him. But we failed. I don't know if he's alive. And Lee...I shot at him." Lilly covered her mouth. "But I missed I think. I didn't look back though, but I knew there would've been some kind of interaction if I did aim precisely. But I was shaking with dread and fear, that the only man who saved me from the walking dead, who helped me survive, taught me many survival skills, died for me. I was too stupid back then. I was...just a little, frightened, little girl. I wish I was different. Lee protected me. But I keep blaming myself. And I know that it's my fault."

Lilly sighed in protestation. She saw that Clementine has been through a lot of pain. "God, I hope Kenny's alive." Lilly looked at Clementine. "I'm sorry about Lee, darling."

"I can feel it. I can feel Lee is out there, waiting for me, so he can embrace me once more." Clementine went on. "And I know that if he did survive, he would've been treated with some kind of special antibiotic to fight the virus inside of him but that's impossible. We would've known about it at this stake. It's not too early and not too late. We just gotta hope in this world."

The group went on for several minutes. But then Lilly felt guilty and broke the silence. "I'm sorry."

"What?" Clementine was puzzle.

"I'm sorry I shot Carley. I didn't mean it. I wasn't thinking straight. It was Ben. Now that I thought of it, it must've been him. Carley was never accused of stealing those supplies to give to the bandits."

"It _was_ Ben." Clementine sighed. Lilly wasn't surprised. "Lee told me and Ben told Lee. I felt a surge of pain inside of me when he said that. It wasn't meant to happen. When you killed Carley."

"I knew it. That bastard." Lilly said. "Where is he now?"

Clementine shrugged. "We're here."

They arrived.

* * *

 **So when 'The Walking Dead Season Three: A New Frontier' premieres, I'm NOT going to continue this story because there's no apparent reason. I'm just doing this for the sake of it. So just to tell you. This is Episode 1: The New Truth. It's gonna be a two-part. Each 4000 words maximum. If I DO finish this, then that's that. So the next part comes in one week! So look forward to that! And thanks for reading, and if you review that would be appreciated! Thanks.**

 _ **JOSHDD**_


End file.
